dreamsXxxXlove
by ForgottenInspiration
Summary: Based on a dream: Sakura meets the Syaoran twins and face the reality of how she feels. Is it love or not? What does she find in her dreams?
1. Chapter 1

In a calm flowery garden in the Horitsuba Gakuen, a young girl with golden brown hair wearing the crimson red uniform was sitting alone with her bento on her lap. She was on the school bench waiting to start her lunch but what was she waiting for? The clock ticked and time passed by anxiously. The school's flower garden always been her favourite spot to eat and it always made her bento more exciting even it were a simple dish prepared for her.

Then, Yukito Tsukishiro, a high senior walked up to that young lady looking awfully depressed. He knew something was wrong. The girl sighed in deeply.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan?" he asked. He sat beside Sakura carefully.

"Oh! It's Yukito-san. Konichiwa," she answered trying to be cheerful.

"You seemed awfully down Sakura-chan," he examined that Sakura hasn't opened her bento yet. The pink cherry blossom patterned handkerchief was still neatly tied around her lunchbox. "Haven't you started eating your lunch yet?"

"Well, I tried so hard. I mean, its otou-san's cooking. But…"

"But…?"

Finally, Sakura told Yukito her situation.

_15 minutes ago…_

"Waah~ it's a lovely day today too. The flowers are still in full bloom in this early summer," said Sakura with delight. Sakura just arrived in the garden ready to have her lunch. At the same stone bench, she sat ready to open her bento but she was disrupted.

"Urm… Sakura?"

Sakura looked by the face who called her name. It was Syaoran's twin brother; Shaoran.

"Good afternoon." Sakura bowed to him.

They sat together at the bench. Shaoran looked anxiously at Sakura for some time but Sakura didn't mind a bit but smiled peacefully in return.

Shaoran started the conversation. "You know something? You always have that same warming smile to everyone Sakura. That's why they all like you."

"You really think so?" she blushed.

Shaoran nodded. "That's okay."

_Syaoran and Shaoran really look so similar. Even the way they talk to me. I feel happy somehow. _These thought linger in Sakura's mind over and over again

Shaoran thought secretly for a while a stood up before her. His eyes became narrower as if he was hiding a deep secret waiting to be exposed. His hand covered his mouth half-heartedly as if he tried to keep his words to himself. A faint pink flushed through his upper cheeks.

Sakura noticed this. "Shaoran, what's wrong?"

Sakura's innocent emerald eyes made Shaoran's chest thumped wilder than before. He thought he would start to forget to breathe normally. That's when Sakura raise up to help him.

"Shaoran! Are you hurt?"

Before she could examine Shaoran, Shaoran's reflexes maintained. He stopped Sakura from getting nearer to him but instead he gets a hold of Sakura's skinny wrists. When they both realize what they were doing, Shaoran immediately let go of her.

"Sorry!" he said. He turned away facing away from Sakura.

Sakura sat back on the bench feeling exiled from what she did. She faced down. The wrists that Shaoran gripped onto strongly made Sakura's heart jumped. Was he really that strong?

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I'm all right."

Sakura shook her head. It was nearly her fault as well in the moment. She couldn't do such a thing with Shaoran when in her deepest heart; she had feelings for his twin, Syaoran. Yes, she loves the other twin. Not this one. But wait, why was she so nervous about?

"Let me come clean Sakura." Shaoran turned to face her. He slowly kneeled before her to have his eyes gazing below hers.

"Shaoran…"

"I know it's hard for you to believe because we have been such good friends since my transfer to this school. Although I've been watching you and just been quietly by your side; I want you to know I want to be for you all the time. I love you Sakura."

Sakura was utterly surprised. Shaoran's confession made her head spin and she couldn't reply a word. Shaoran's confession was left in vein.

Brought back to the present, Sakura felt guilty. He felt horrible not being able to answer Shaoran's feelings though she didn't have the right words to present to him. She liked Shaoran because he was Syaoran's twin and also he was a very good friend. Was he a friend like Himawari? Or Watanuki? Or even Tomoyo or even Syaoran?

"Could it be, Sakura isn't sure if Sakura truly loves Shaoran-kun?" asked Yukito.

"Shaoran is my friend and always would have been my friend. I never expected he would confess to me. So that's why, I wasn't prepared to answer his feelings."

"But Sakura does like him, right?"

"I do like Shaoran! But it's different with the other Syaoran."

"The other Syaoran-kun?" Yukito tried to figure out the mystery of his little Sakura's disappointed heart. He finally understood Sakura's worries.

"Sakura-chan doesn't have to worry. You have many friends who love you as they way you are. Their feelings return yours and I'm sure you'll return their just as much as the same. So, don't be upset after this, okay?" Yukito's reassuring advices always cheered Sakura up. He gave Sakura another supportive hug and let Sakura be. She has always been like a younger sister to her because he was best friends with her older brother; Touya.

The next period was starting school. The bell would ring any time soon ending recess. Poor Sakura hasn't eaten her lunch had to force herself finish her bento in a hurry. She wondered, how does she really feel towards Shaoran? Or did she really have to consider Syaoran all the while longer in the process of questioning her heart through? Which one was it? Can she find the answer to her heart?


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Kinamoto, age 16. A freshman in Horitsuba Gakuen's high school. A cute, cheerful, loving, kind hearted girl from class C. She has moderate scores in her exams and joins the figure skating club with her best friend Himawari Kunogi. She is very popular although she doesn't notices it. She is well with all her friends, especially with Syaoran Li. In Horitsuba Gakuen, it's a peaceful day. But…

After lunch hours, Sakura quickly ran back to her class. The bell has rang signing recess was already over. He was afraid that she might be late for class. Though she already is.

"I'm going to be late!" she said worryingly running through the corridors.

Opening the doors to her classroom, the class was already in subject. The class teacher, Fye-sensei looked at her demandingly but calm. Sakura on the other hand was surprised she interrupted her own chemistry class; and she was late!

"Ahem!" that was from her teacher.

The whole class stares at her. Sakura sweat drops.

"Hoe-"

"It's not like you to be late for class Sakura-chan," said Fye-sensei lovingly.

"I'm sorry Fye-sensei. It won't happen again," said Sakura apologetic bowing to him.

"Hora! You as dismissed. Go back to you seat now."

"_Hoe… Thank goodness I wasn't punished."_ She thought as she took her place. Fye-sensei was her class teacher teaching chemistry. He's really quite popular around the school for his kind attitude and cool looks. His cool and stunning personality what attract lots of students to him and is most loved by all of his pupils. Sakura was relieved to have a kind teacher to not punish her for her first mistake in school. She had proper manners at school that she must keep clean.

Himawari, her desk mate besides her whispered, "Sakura-chan, late for class? What's up with that? That's not like you."

Sakura couldn't find the best response.

"What's going on?" asked Himawari.

Sakura looked in front at the chalkboard and saw glimpses of Fye-sensei eying them. Sakura was cautious.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" said Sakura. They both get back to their Chemistry class. But what Sakura didn't notice still, Shaoran was keeping a still eye on her too.

_After school…_

All of the students came out pouring of the school building going home. Some others stayed back for extra occasions or club meetings and practices. As for the emerald eyes girl, Sakura, who used to walk home with Syaoran walked together with Himawari that day. To find a solution to her dilemma she's having now.

"Somehow, I am not sure what to do Himawari-chan," said Sakura with a down face.

"So that was bothering you…" replied Himawari after hearing Sakura's love problems. "You have to give an answer soon though."

"That's the problem. I don't know my feelings towards him."

"Wh-Who?!?!" asked Watanuki poking his nose in the two girls business.

"Watanuki-kun!?" surprised Sakura.

"Konichiwa Sakura-chan! ......... Ouch!" Just then, Watanuki was hit on the head by Doumeki's school bag.

"That hurts! Doumeki!"

Doumeki silently walks ahead. "That's what you get interrupting one's conversation."

All Watanuki could do was pouted his lips at him.

"Oh! I don't mind Watanuki," said Sakura politely.

"Ara- I am sorry Sakura-chan. Was it a private conversation?" he asked rubbing his head from the pain earlier.

"It's so like Watanuki-kun," smiled Himawari.

"Himawari-chan~!" he said love-dovey. _"She's so cuuuteeee…"_ "Would you like to walk home with me?" asked Watanuki.

"Sure."

Watanuki was very happy.

"Let's invite Doumeki as well!" added Himawari.

Watanuki's dreams were crushed. He disliked Doumeki very much.

"Let's walk home together Sakura-chan," said Himawari.

"It's okay. We live on different roads. I can make it by myself," she declined properly.

"Eh? Are you sure?" asked Watanuki being caring.

"Yes."

"Oh! Syaoran's isn't with you today?" interrupted Doumeki who was quiet all along.

Sakura shook her head slowly showing less emotion.

"Um… Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Himawari was really concerned of her best friend. He her hand giving a crumpled up piece of paper.

"If you have any problems, don't keep it to yourself okay?" she winked at Sakura supportively.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Okay! See you tomorrow Sakura-chan!"

Seeing the bond between Himawari, Watanuki and Doumeki made Sakura jealous a little. They have been friends as long as she could remember being friends with them. Sakura wonders too: Are they more than friends just like the way between her and Shaoran? Had either of them had the same feeling she has for Syaoran? She was too afraid to ask. She was afraid of being wrong and doubtful. It was wrapping her mind.

Dinner didn't made Sakura better about solving her love crisis. In her room, she changed into her pajamas and thought about it again. Have she ever had feelings for the Shaoran.

"I really do like him. I like him a lot. About Syaoran-kun and Shaoran."

Why? Why has she had a little doubt she'll disappoint herself and disappoint Shaoran? Was it because she realizes she has feelings from Syaoran rather than Shaoran. She admits that her hearts was truly felt strongly from Syaoran though neither of them says "I love you" or have the nerve to ask each other out. But Shaoran was different. Keeping a constant relationship with her, friend and classmate, he was everything a girl wants. Friendship and protection. He would never hurt Sakura in any way and now, he's actually asking her out! Is he the one for Sakura while she has hope for Syaoran?

Sakura sighed and reopens the crumpled piece of paper Himawari gave her earlier. It says:

_Dear Sakura, _

_Don't be sad. To make it up to you, try talking to Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun from class A. I heard he's quite the person to help solve hard problems including private love crisises. Hehe ;P Good luck!_

_p/s: He's quite the egoist, plus creepy. Be careful around him._

"Oh Himawari-chan," does she had to mention such a thing about a person she barely knew. She also doesn't talk about Hiiragizawa-kun to her as well. Is she just another new transfer student recently to be famous? It doesn't hurt to try talking to this boy.

Sakura reached over her study table and grabbed her cell phone and dial Tomoyo Daidouji's number. It took a few seconds before reaching her.

"Hello, it's Daidouji-desu."

"Tomoyo-chan! It's Sakura calling…"

"Ah! Sakura-chan, what can I help you with?"

"Regarding a certain boy in your class, Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun…" Sakura was more determined than every to find help about her crisis. Though she felt hopelessly oblivious above the subject, she needs answers to be sure of herself.

* * * * * * * *

**A/N: **To be clear about the characters, Syaoran is clearly the most likely the clone Syaoran in Tsubasa Chronicle and Shaoran is acting more serious like the real Syaoran is Tsubasa Chronicle. Beware of their names spelling to be specific of with which Syaoran is mentioned. Please add note, to know more of the characters in the upcoming chapters in this fanfic, try finding more about Horitsuba Gakuen. As for characters like Tomoyo and Eriol, I like to keep the touch of Cardcaptor too in this story. More characters from each anime CCS, TRC and xxxHolic soon. Please keep reading and review. TQ. :]


End file.
